Accidents Will Happen (1)
Accidents Will Happen (1) is the fourteenth episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on January 26, 2004 on CTV Television and on August 26, 2006 on The N. The episode was written by story editors James Hurst and Nicole Demerse and directed by Eleanore Lindo. It shares its title with the song by Elvis Costello. Summary Manny's starting to notice things: she's pale, nauseated, no period. All the signs are coming together, and she's scared. Could she be 14 and pregnant? Meanwhile, Toby wants to be Jimmy's friend again. And if making that happen means hacking into the school computers? Even better. Extended Overview Everyone at Degrassi has been coming down with a cold and the flu, but the gymnastics team are still going at it, getting ready for their tournament in a few weeks. During gymnastics practice, Kendra realizes she might be coming down with the flu and after nearly throwing up while doing a flip, she runs to the bathroom. Ms. Hatzilakos tells the girls that they need to be careful about germs because she doesn't want to lose another gymnast to the stomach flu. Manny goes over to get her picture taken (by Craig, much to her displeasure, who tells her it's for the yearbook). Craig encourages her to smile for the photo but she does the exact opposite and coldly tells him that looking at him doesn't make her want to smile. Later in school, Manny is at her locker when Ashley and Ellie walk by. Ashley asks if Ellie smells anything, to which Ellie replies "smells like a boyfriend stealer" and the two walk off. Manny tries to run after them, denying that she wants Craig anymore, but Ashley and Ellie ignore her. Paige comes over to Manny and makes a sarcastic remark, pointing out that it must be tough being her at the moment. Paige adds that if it makes Manny feel any better, people are also gossiping about her awesome gymnastics skills - but only when they're not busy discussing her personal life. Manny sighs and Paige tells her it'll all blow over sooner or later... then points out that Manny's looking a little pale. Manny walks into study hall to talk to Ashley. She tells her she's really sorry, but Ashley says sorry doesn't make up for the pain she caused. Manny reveals she didn't just cheat with Craig for no reason, instead, Craig told her he had dumped Ashley, and told her she was "The One." Later during English class, Manny is hit with the sudden urge to vomit and quickly asks Ms. Kwan if she can go to the toilet. Ms. Kwan doesn't directly say yes, instead she asks questions and tells her if she's sick, she should choose to rather not come to school in a such condition. Manny interrupts her and desperately asks for permission to go to the toilet again to which Ms. Kwan finally agrees. Manny rushes out of the room and is moments later seen vomiting in a toilet stall. That afternoon, while stretching for her next gymnastics practice, Emma comes up to Manny to stretch with her and wonders what the mad dash out of English was about. Manny shakes it off and tells her it was nothing. Emma reminds her that if she's sick, she knows she cannot compete, but Manny ignores her. Emma tells her Coach Hatzilakos should know and leaves to go and tell her, but Manny stops her and tells her that her life sucks at the moment and that she's just nervous. After a successful gymnastics practice, the girls head back into the locker room to get changed. Emma tells Manny that she was awesome and because of her, they're going to win Regionals. Manny thanks her and tells her she heard about Snake's battle with cancer and that she's sorry she hasn't been there for her lately. Emma tells her it's all right and that Snake is doing fine. Hazel then bursts into the room and announces her dire need of a tampon. The girls wonder what's wrong and Hazel tells them her period came when she was doing a double walkover and that it was so gross it was practically a scene from a horror movie. Emma tells her that she's unfortunately all out of tampons, but Manny pulls out a full pack, absently mentioning that she hasn't had her period in "ages." This catches Emma's attention and worries her, so she asks Manny if she's sure there's nothing else going on with her. Annoyed, Manny leaves in a huff. Manny runs outside and checks her planner only to realize it's been a whole nine weeks since she hasn't had her period. Horrified, she does the math and realizes it's been ten weeks since she had sex with Craig and that she might be pregnant. The next day, she goes into the bathroom after Paige, and asks advice about if she knows when a guy used a condom. At first Paige makes a joke, asking Manny if she was even there when she was hooking up with the guy, but she realizes that it's serious when she sees Manny's pale face. Paige asks if Manny perhaps heard the guy opening or putting on the condom, but Manny doesn't think she did. Paige is pretty sure that Manny's talking about Craig and tells her she shouldn't be that worried, because he seems like a pretty responsible guy when it comes to sex. Manny is still worried, so Paige suggests that she just talk to Craig and ask him, reminding her to next time "Ask questions first, get naked later." During the Regionals Competition, Manny is getting prepped and notices her mom in the crowd. Ms. Hatzilakos comes over and tells her she looks a little shaky, but she's going to win this. Coach Armstrong calls Manny up to represent Degrassi on the balance beam. She goes to the stage, and looks at Craig and feels she's getting queasy and along with the whimpers of a baby, it's hard to think. While flipping, she falls off the beam and Degrassi is ruled a forfeit. Manny runs outside and Craig follows her out. Manny realizes this is the time to ask him. She asks Craig if he used a condom the first time they had sexual intercourse. This worries Craig and he states he thought Manny was on the birth control pill when they had sex. Manny angrily but sadly replies that it was her first time and thought that it would be okay, but she doesn't want Craig to worry anymore and tells him that nothing is wrong. The next day during free period, Manny notices her pregnancy is making her gain a little weight and takes a run. After a few blocks, she breaks down and doesn't know what to do, so she runs to Spike's house and tells her she might be pregnant. Spike (who had Emma at 14) is completely supportive of Manny and helps her take a pregnancy test. Spike offers to go with Manny to tell her parents if she were to keep the baby, but Manny declines, saying that her parents would go crazy and send her to some convent in the Philippines like what happened to her cousin. When the timer rings, Manny hesitantly walks over to the test hoping to see a negative result - but it's positive. Spike can tell the result just by the look on Manny's face and tries to comfort her. The next day, Manny had called Craig to tell him she's pregnant with his baby. She tells him she's almost sure and that even though she's made an appointment to confirm it, she already knows she's pregnant. She begins to cry, knowing he might be upset, but to her surprise, Craig asks what if they kept the baby and became a little family which leaves a rather confused look on Manny's face. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Accidents Will Happen" ''by Elvis Costello. *Due to the content discussed in this episode, it was not aired in the United States until a later date. It was aired in the US for the first time after, the television station, The N, decided to air it during, what was called, "Cast Picks." Cassie Steele chose this as her "pick." It was not shown again until a later date, when The N decided to air an "every episode ever" marathon, before the premiere of the sixth season. *It is shown that Manny is particularly gifted at gymnastics. **Cassie Steele performed her own stunts in this episode. *This episode marks the beginning of Craig and Manny's second relationship. |-| Series Continuity= *Manny is still upset with Craig after their break up in 'Holiday (2), where she was left heartbroken after finding out Craig hadn't broken up with Ashley. *The whole school is still gossiping over Manny and Craig's affair after Craig was publicly dumped by both of his girlfriends in '''Holiday (2). *Toby finds out that his friendship with Jimmy had deteriorated because his step-sister, Ashley, dumped Jimmy. *Emma reveals that Snake is in the hospital for more intense chemotherapy for his cancer. *Manny discovers that she is pregnant with Craig's baby from the time they had unprotected sex in Should I Stay or Should I Go?. *In the bathroom, when Paige tells Manny to "Next time, ask questions first, get naked later.", she is referencing an earlier sex-ed lecture that Dr. Sally gave to her class. |-| Gallery= normal_314_0131.jpg normal_314_0440.jpg normal_314_0448.jpg normal_314_0469.jpg normal_314_0470.jpg normal_314_0486.jpg normal_314_0063.jpg normal_314_0066.jpg normal_314_0093.jpg normal_314_0095.jpg normal_314_0100.jpg normal_314_0103.jpg normal_314_0140.jpg normal_314_0177.jpg normal_314_0185.jpg normal_314_0187.jpg normal_314_0195.jpg normal_314_0196.jpg normal_314_0214.jpg normal_314_0233.jpg normal_314_0320.jpg normal_314_0322.jpg normal_314_0323.jpg normal_314_0326.jpg normal_314_0327.jpg normal_314_0340.jpg normal_314_0366.jpg normal_314_0415.jpg normal_314_0514.jpg normal_314_0517.jpg normal_314_0516.jpg normal_314_0538.jpg normal_314_0536.jpg normal_sdfg.jpg Normal 314 0510.jpg Normal 314 0506.jpg Normal 314 0505.jpg Normal 314 0503.jpg Normal 314 0501.jpg Normal 314 0500.jpg Normal 314 0496.jpg Normal 314 0495.jpg Normal 314 0492.jpg 5645.png 65466.png DudeWithGlasses.jpg 178060.jpg AWH-0006.jpg AWH-0007.jpg AWH-0008.jpg AWH-0013.jpg AWH-0022.jpg AWH-0023.jpg AWH-0024.jpg AWH-0025.jpg AWH-0033.jpg AWH-0034.jpg AWH-0045.jpg AWH-0046.jpg Tumblr le99oxEN8V1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr le99omyUAm1qc1tpr.jpg ImagesCARS0DZY.jpg 26-brucas59ds.jpg S degrassi314150099.jpg S degrassi314150104.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Marie V. Cruz as Julietta Santos *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Katie Lai as Kendra Mason *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor |-| Quotes= *"Sorry doesn't make up for the pain you caused."Ashley Kerwin to Manny Santos *"Spike... I think I'm pregnant."Manny Santos to Spike |-| Featured Music= *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPc-wqbxJg4 "Beautifully Undone"] by Lindy - Heard when Manny jogs to Spike's. |-| Links= *Watch Accidents Will Happen (1) on YouTube *Watch Accidents Will Happen (1) on Gorillavid (International) ﻿ Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes